This invention relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzenesulfonamides and, more particularly, to ortho-(isoxazol-3, or 4-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(isothiazol-3, or 4-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1H-pyrazol-1, or 3-, or 4-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,2,4-oxadiazol-3, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1H-1,3,4-triazol-1-, or 2-yl)benzenesulfonamides, ortho-(1H-1-methyl-1,2,4-triazol-3-, or 5-yl)benzenesulfonamides, or ortho-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamides and their use in agriculturally suitable compositions as pre-emergence and/or post-emergence herbicides and as plant growth regulants.